Projet AMA
by hatsumei
Summary: Un Groupe presque inconnu est apparu récemment. Le groupe Arialon. Ils détruisent, tuent, saccagent... Les 5 kages se mettent alors d'accord pour créer une "élite" spéciale pour les contrer. Le projet AMA est né.
1. Arialon

Chapitre 1: Arialon

-Dei-dei!

L'interpellé leva les yeux du nouveau mélange d'argile explosive qu'il essayait, en vain, de créer depuis une ou deux heures.

-Mm?

-J'ai reçu une lettre!

-Et en quoi ça me concerne?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée!

-Alors pourquoi viens-tu me déranger?

La jeune fille blonde eu un sourire innocent qui ne trompa pas son frère. Elle ajouta malicieusement :

-Ça me tentait!

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel

-Et de quoi elle parle, ta lettre?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte! Comment veux-tu que je sache?

Le garçon soupira et sa sœur sourit avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle prit tout son temps pour décacheter l'enveloppe, puis commença à lire. Son étonnement était de plus en plus visible et un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lire.

-Alors?

-Yahou!! Fit-elle en sautant au cou de son frère.

-Kaoru…

Elle le lâcha et se mit à sauter partout

-C'est génial! On reconnait ma valeur! On me demande de participer à un projet secret!

-Je dois faire ton sac, J'imagine?

-Non….

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Kaoru regarda son frère avec un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ce dernier eu l'air catastrophé.

-Ah non!

-Si!

-Non, je ne t'accompagnerais pas!

-Je te dis que oui!

-Non! Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision!

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Bah! Tu finiras bien par changer d'avis. Je vais prévenir Hidan.

Deux heures plus tard, Hidan et Kaoru s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, suivit de Deidara qui portait tous les sacs. Alors même qu'ils n'étaient plus en vue, on entendait encore, flottant dans les airs :

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de les suivre? Pourquoi?

Il y eu un brusque coup de vent et l'on entendit plus rien.

***

Une jeune fille blonde déboula à toute vitesse dans le bureau du Kazekage, qui soupira.

-Quoi, _encore_, Mia?

-Je suis requise… pour une mission… top secrète! Fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Gaara sourit :

-Projet AMA?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Rien, rien… tu verras plus tard…

-Je veux savoir!

-Tu as juste à aller au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué dans le message que tu as reçu.

-Comment tu sais ça?

Il éluda la question :

-Mia, il n'y avait pas une heure indiquée dans ton message?

-Je… oui, pourqu… AAH!!! Je vais être en retard!

Elle quitta la pièce à la vitesse avec laquelle elle était entrée et claqua la porte derrière elle. Gaara soupira en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Bonne chance…

***

Dans une petite maison, isolée du village le plus près (Kiri, puisqu'on en parle) par un « rideau » d'arbre d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, une jeune fille de 16 ans ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Je pars en mission!

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire qui s'étirait autant que sa bouche le lui permettait.

-Mm… Lui répondit son interlocuteur.

-Youhou! J'ai dit que je partais en mission!

-Oui, oui, fit-il, tu veux bien faire le ménage avant de partir?

La jeune kunoichi soupira.

-Je pars en mission, et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est « fait le ménage ». Charmant. Pour la peine, tu le feras toi-même.

Elle posa son sac sur son dos, adressa un sourire lumineux à son père adoptif, et sortit. Elle se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la forêt (à l'opposé de Kiri) et s'enfonça à l'intérieur. L'homme resté seul referma le livre qu'il avait fait mine de lire pour raccourcir les aux revoir – ou peut-être adieu – et fit un sourire crispé.

-Revient vivante, Midori. C'est un ordre.

***

-Vous êtes bien Emi Nara, déserteuse de Suna?

-Mm… fit la jeune fille, hésitant à donner son nom à un inconnu.

-J'ai un message pour elle.

-C'est moi.

Il lui tendit la lettre, la salua et s'éloigna. La jeune fille brune lu la lettre et sourit. Ça tombait bien. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir depuis quelque temps.

***

Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans attendait, assise au pied d'un arbre. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, relativement longs, et des yeux ambre. Lorsqu'on la regardait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une louve : sauvage, solitaire, fière.

Elle avait reçu la lettre, s'était rendue au lieu de rendez-vous et, depuis, elle attendait. Entendant un bruit, elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête et vit arriver un groupe bien étrange. Une Jeune fille blonde paraissant « légèrement » surexcité, suivie par un homme aux cheveux gris-blancs tenant une faux à trois lames et garçon blond portant visiblement les sacs des deux autres. La blonde tourna la tête dans tous les sens et, repérant l'observatrice, se jeta presque sur elle.

-On est au bon endroit?

-Ça dépend pourquoi.

La nouvelle venue se dirigea vers le nouveau venu et lui arracha un sac des mains. Elle fouilla dedans pendant quelques instants et finit par en sortir une lettre. Elle la brandit devant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci en sortit une identique de son propre sac. Le regard de la blonde s'éclaira.

-Génial! Hidan, on est au bon endroit! Fit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme à la faux.

Le blond se laissa tomber près de l'arbre au pied duquel la jeune fille était assise.

-Moi, c'est Deidara, quoi qu'en dise ma sœur. Et toi?

-Yuuki.

-Ah.

Même les gens bavards tenaient leur langue lorsqu'ils cotoyaient Yuuki. Elle dégageait une aura menaçante que seuls les gens fous, inconscient ou la connaissant suffisamment parvenaient à ignorer.

Alors que la blonde, qui se nommait d'ailleurs Kaoru, parlait – ou plutôt monologuait – avec Yuuki, des ninjas arrivaient peu à peu dans la clairière. Tout à coup, un ninja passa en coup de vent. Sa tête faisait étrangement penser à celle d'un requin. Alors qu'il disparaissait à nouveau derrière les arbres, une kunoichi aux cheveux châtains apparue. Elle était visiblement à la poursuite de l'homme-requin. Elle stoppa soudainement sa course et jeta un bref regard aux ninjas présents.

-C'est le lieu de rendez-vous? Bien. Je reviens. Fit-elle avant de se lancer à la suite du ninja qu'elle poursuivait.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, on entendit sa voix lancer avec une pointe de moquerie :

-Kisame! Reviens! C'était une blague!

Quelques têtes se tournèrent lorsque le nom de Kisame résonna, mais tous retournèrent bien vite à leurs conversations. Alors que les ninjas et kunoichis présent-e-s commençaient à s'impatienter, un homme dégageant un charisme impressionnant arriva. Il leva une main en l'air et les conversations devinrent murmures, puis disparurent.

-Je suis Eiko. C'est moi qui ai envoyé ces lettres. Je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot. Vous êtes tous ici à la demande des 5 « kage ».

Un murmure parcouru l'assistance et Eiko leva à nouveau la main. Le silence revint.

-Ce qui va suivre est confidentiel et de la plus haute importance. Je voudrais que ceux qui ne veulent pas être impliqués nous quittent immédiatement.

Il y eu des têtes qui se tournèrent, mais personne ne quitta la clairière.

-Bien. Tout ce que je vais vous dire est lié au projet AMA. Vous en faites désormais tous partie. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, depuis quelques temps, des domaines sont saccagés, des champs ruinés et ce grâce – ou à cause – d'une intervention humaine. Plus récemment, il est arrivé un évènement qui est resté secret. Un village à été complètement détruit. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun survivant.

Il fit une pause pour laisser les ninjas/kunoichis saisir la portée de ces mots.

-Nous savons qui est responsable. Le groupe Arialon.


	2. Première mission

_Alors, bonjour. Voilà (enfin) le deuxième chapitre. pas taper!(oui, bon, ça sert à rien de demander puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre que ma sœur qui l'attends, ce chapitre (mais ça c'est parce que bous ne savez pas encore à quel point je suis géniale (ha ha)))._

_Alors après quelques semai.... mois? d'attente, le voici. La première mission des équipes C et D._

_bon. Bonne lecture?_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 2 : première mission.

La suite avait été plus formelle. Moins alarmante, aussi. Eikô avait expliqué la signification de « AMA » : Annihilation de la Menace Arialon. Ensuite, il avait nommé les chefs d'équipe, puis les équipes elles-mêmes. La hiérarchie était simple : Eikô était au sommet, suivi par les 6 chefs d'équipes groupés par deux. Il y avait 5 personnes par équipe, en contant le/la chef. Les équipes « pairées » se déplaçaient ensemble, mais devaient parfois se séparer pour « visiter » des endroits différents. Chaque chef était associé à une lettre – de A à F. A travaillait avec B, C avec D et E avec F. Le projet AMA devait rester secret, c'est pourquoi Eikô leur recommanda de se trouver une fausse identité en accord avec celles des membres de leur équipe. Équipes qui réjouirent certains et en désespéraient d'autres.

***

-Je suis dans la même équipe que Hidan! Je suis dans la même équipe que Hidan! Je su…

-Tais-toi!

La jeune fille qui venait de parler avait le malheur d'être dans l'équipe pairée avec celle de Kaoru. Celle-ci plaida :

-Mais, E, Je suis heureuse. J'ai le droit de partager mon bonheur avec vous, non?

« E » s'appelait en fait Emi et elle détestait déjà son surnom. Celle qui l'avait inventé aussi. Elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir hérité d'un surnom ridicule. L'homme-requin, Kisame, s'appelait maintenant « tête de poisson », la chef de l'équipe D – L'équipe d'Emi –, Yuuki, avait hérité de « yo-yo » et celle qui poursuivait précédemment « tête de poisson », Midori, se nommait maintenant « feu-feuille », en référence à son prénom signifiant vert. Emi plaignait la prochaine « victime » de Kaoru.

-Équipe D! lança alors Yuuki.

« E » se pressa de la rejoindre, suivie par Deidara, Midori et Kisame. Ce dernier se plaça loin de « Feu-feuille », un air légèrement effrayé sur le visage.

-Comme j'ai été nommée chef de cette équipe, mon premier « ordre » est donc : dites-moi votre nom, d'où vous venez et ce que vous trouvez important vous concernant.

Elle se tourna vers Kisame et attendit. Il commença donc.

-Je m'appelle Kisame, je suis dans l'akatsuki. C'est ELLE qui m'a trainé de force jusqu'ici.

Il avait pointé un doigt vers Midori, qui lui tira la langue. Yuuki hocha la tête et se tourna vers le blond.

-Moi, C'est Deidara. Je suis aussi dans l'Akats'. Je suis le frère de Kaoru.

-La folle au surnom? Demanda Emi.

Il hocha la tête. La jeune fille eut l'air étonnée, mais elle sourit et se présenta à son tour.

-Je suis Emi Nara…

Yuuki l'interrompit :

-Les manipulateurs d'ombres?

-Oui. Je suis déserteuse de Suna et j'adore agacer les gens. C'est à toi feu-feuille.

-Je m'appelle MIDORI et non feu-feuille. Je viens de Kiri.

-Bien. Mon nom est Yuuki et je viens de Yuki no Kuni.

Deidara réprima un léger rire.

-Yuuki de Yuki no Kuni…

La chef de l'équipe le fusilla du regard et il se tut. Elle poursuivit.

-Nous sommes pairés avec l'équipe C.

Quelques soupirs de désespoir se firent entendre.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas enthousiasmés, reprit-elle, mais c'est comme ça. Suivez-moi.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'équipe nommée plus tôt. Les autres équipes quittaient peu à peu la clairière. Kaoru se précipita vers Yuuki.

-Dei-dei ne vous a pas trop embêté?

-Non.

La blonde se tut, interloquée. Il était très rare qu'on reste aussi froid avec elle.

-qui est le chef de ton équipe? Demanda Yuuki.

-Euh… je… La maitresse à bouboule de poils, mais…

-Son nom?

-Mizaki.

-Va la chercher.

Voyant que Kaoru ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta :

-S'il te plaît.

La jeune fille pourtant le manteau de l'akatsuki hocha la tête.

-Tout de suite, yoyo!

***

-Mizaki Inuzuka. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Yuuki se présenta à son tour, ainsi que les membres de son équipe. Mizaki réunit son équipe et ils se présentèrent.

-Kaoru. Je suis la sœur de Dei-dei et je suis dans l'Akats'.

-Moi, c'est Mia. Je viens de Suna.

-Hidan. Jashiniste de l'Akats'. J'ai suivi Kaoru.

-Wouf!

Mizaki sourit et fit la traduction.

-Topaze est ravie de vous rencontrer (elle hésita un instant, puis poursuivit). Elle te trouve un peu effrayante, Yuuki.

Topaze était une chienne-louve aux poils noirs et aux yeux… topazes. Elle suivait sa maitresse et amie partout.

La chef de l'équipe D eut un léger sourire.

-Les chiens et les loups ont toujours de la misère à cohabiter.

Sous le regard interloqué des autres, elle se dirigea dignement vers l'arbre où les missions avaient étés épinglées. Elle pris la feuille de l'équipe D et la déplia. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Alors? C'est quoi notre première mission? Demanda Midori.

Comme Yuuki ne répondait pas, Emi s'approcha et commença à lire par-dessus son épaule.

-On est pairés, (Deidara soupira, Kaoru sourit) on va devoir… aller à un bal?

-Chic! Un bal! Les robes que j'ai apportées vont êtres utiles! Fit alors Kaoru.

Son frère se tourna vers elle.

-LES robes? Tu veux dire que je me suis défoncé le dos pour des ROBES?

-Du calme, tempéra Yuuki.

Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe et expliqua rapidement :

-C'est une mission de surveillance. L'organisateur du bal est soupçonné d'être un Arialon.

***

Kaoru avait attribué une robe à chacune des filles du groupe.

Yuuki avait une robe noire avec beaucoup de laçages qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou.

Mizaki, elle, avait une robe avec plusieurs étages de tissus superposés variant du rouge carmin au blanc.

Mia avait un kimono noir à manches courtes avec des motifs bleu pâle et lavande. Il était fendu de chaque côté à partir de mi-cuisse.

Midori allait porter une robe de même style que celle de Yuuki mais avec des manches longues et moins de laçages.

Emi porterait une robe bustier avec un laçage dans le dos. Le tissu bleu de la robe « bouffait » en tombant par-dessus une longue jupe noire.

Kaoru, finalement, avait une longue jupe noire et vaporeuse accompagnée d'un haut en forme du nuage de l'akatsuki.

Au départ, Yuuki avait refusé catégoriquement de porter la robe. Elle fut imitée, quoi que plus mollement, par Emi. Après d'âpres négociations, Kaoru obtint de Yuuki qu'elle porte la robe deux fois : une fois avant le bal pour voir si elle lui faisait et une fois durant bal même. Emi avait elle aussi fini par céder.

* * *

_Alors? Alors? Verdict? Extra, bon ou horrible? _

_Et vous ne laisseriez pas un petit review pour une auteure débutante qui doit en avoir, à son actif, 4, dont 3 de sa sœur? Aller, quoi. Ayez un peu pitié!_


	3. Le bal

**voici enfin le chapitre 3.... qui a été bien long à taper à l'ordi... *regarde le ciel en sifflotant***

**Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que la plupart des personnages.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hatsumei**

Chapitre 3 : Le Bal

Le voyage vers le village pris 3 jours. 3 jours où le groupe fit connaissance et où une routine s'installa. Au matin du troisième jour, ils aperçurent enfin l'entré du village.

-Comment on entre? Demande Kisame en voyant les deux gardes.

-Vous passez difficilement inaperçu, toi et Hidan. Fit alors Midori. Ça risque d'être difficile d'entrer incognito.

-Laissez-moi faire.

Yuuki s'avança à la rencontre des deux gardes, suivie per le reste du groupe. Son attitude changea alors du tout au tout. Elle n'était plus du tout renfermée, solitaire et parfois un peu effrayante. Elle s'était glissé dans son rôle aussi facilement qu'un oiseau fendait l'air. Les gardes virent donc arriver une jeune fille souriante, de quelques années de moins qu'eux, suivie par un groupe des plus étranges. Ils s'en désintéressèrent pourtant rapidement pour concentrer leur attention sur la fille aux cheveux noirs et au pas gracieux qui venait à leur rencontre.

Mizaki ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Voir Yuuki sourire était déjà rare, mais là…

-Je rêve, c'est ça? Demanda Emi. Elle ne peut PAS être en train de draguer les gardes…

-Rassurez-moi… C'est bien Yuuki? Fit Deidara.

Sa sœur lui répondit.

-Je commence à en douter, vois-tu.

La chef de l'équipe D était indéniablement en train d'essayer de charmer les gardes. Le pire, c'est que sa technique fonctionna étonnamment bien. Kaoru confia d'ailleurs à Hidan qu'elle était presque certaine que ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuuki faisait cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, les gardes finirent par les laissez passer. Yuuki les remercia d'un baiser sur la joue, mais Midori jura l'avoir vue s'essuyer la bouche dès qu'ils furent hors de vue des gardes.

Ils firent le tour de la ville pour pouvoir s'y retrouver facilement et ils dénichèrent un hôtel pour les hébergez le temps que durerait leur séjour. Ils furent accompagné dans leur visite par les commentaires de Mia (Gaaranounet n'aimerait pas trop…), ceux de Kaoru (Chouette, une boutique intéressante!) et ceux de Mizaki (Non, topaze, je ne t'achèterais pas ce collier.), le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Yuuki était malheureusement (selon elle) obligée de continuer à jouer la fille sociable et joyeuse au cas où ils croiseraient les deux gardes dans ce village vraiment trop petit. Dès que la journée fut terminée, tous s'effondrèrent sur leur lit. Kaoru et Mia n'avaient pas cessé de les faire courir de-ci de-là durant des heures.

Le soir du « bal » arriva rapidement. Après l'heure que Kaoru avait passée à faire des changements dans les tenues/coiffures des ses coéquipières, elle les fit enfin sortir de sa chambre. Elle jugea les tenues des garçons d'un œil critique. Hidan avait un ensemble noir assez chic, mais sans faire guindé. Deidara avait une tenue acceptable et Kisame… n'avait fait preuve d'aucun goût. Sa chemise était d'un rouge jurant affreusement avec la couleur bleuté de sa peau.

Les regards de Mia et Kaoru se croisèrent.

Elles eurent un sourire entendu et tirèrent l'homme requin (de force) dans la chambre de Kaoru. 30 secondes plus tard, cette dernière rouvrit la porte et se précipita dans la chambre de son frère. Elle en ressortit quelque secondes plus tard, un tas de chemises dans les bras. Lorsque Kisame ressortit de la chambre, il portait une chemise bleue en parfait accord avec sa peau.

Mia tapa dans la main de Kaoru avant d'annoncer :

-On a fait des couples!

Deidara fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-Des couples?

-Ben oui! Fit sa sœur. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas arriver au bal sans cavalière?

-Euh…Je….

-Bien. Le coupa-t-elle. Je suis avec Hidan, tête de poisson est avec feu-feuille (Kisame eut un mouvement de recul et Midori leva les yeux au ciel) et Dei est avec Yo-yo.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Kaoru poursuivit.

-Mimi, Mizaki et E, vous allez devoir vous trouver un cavalier sur place. Désolé.

-Eh bien, allons-y, fit Mizaki.

-Wouf! Approuva Topaze.

-Wow… Fit Mia, résumant parfaitement ce que chacun pensait.

Le village n'était pas pauvre, mais le bâtiment qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était tout sauf pauvre. Il illuminait presque. Il croulait sous les dorures et les décorations.

Si l'extérieur était beau, l'intérieur était magnifique. La salle elle-même devait pouvoir contenir facilement 4 ou 5 des maisons du village réunies. La salle était ovale et des balcons courraient le long des murs. De grands pans de tissu étaient suspendus à intervalles réguliers sur les rambardes des balcons. Un orchestre était placé à l'une des extrémités de la salle et jouait un air doux et léger permettant les conversations. Les invités eux-mêmes contribuaient embellir l'endroit (Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il y ait autant de personnes dans un aussi petit village. Enfin, bon. Passons.). Les femmes rivalisaient de beauté avec des robes froufroutantes ou moulantes et des coiffures défiant la loi de la gravité. Les hommes, pour la plupart habillés de façon moins ostentatoire, faisaient ressortir la beauté de leur cavalière.

D'un commun accord, les ninjas se séparèrent. Ceux déjà en « couple » le restèrent. Il aurait paru étrange qu'ils se séparent dès leur entrée dans la salle.

Si Mia et Kaoru n'eurent aucun mal à s'intégrer à la foule, Yuuki, Kisame et Deidara eurent plus de mal. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki parce qu'il avait un peu « peur » qu'on les reconnaisse et Yuuki parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la foule. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Malgré le fait que, en apparence, elle était heureuse, détendue et souriante, Deidara sentait la main de la jeune fille serrer plus fort son bras lorsque la foule se faisait plus dense autour d'eux.

Au bout d'une heure de surveillance sans résultat, Yuuki, n'en pouvant plus, s'éclipsa discrètement en direction d'un des deux balcons extérieurs. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur capiteuse des jardins qui s'étendaient sous ses pieds.

Elle haïssait la foule.

Petite, déjà, elle quittait souvent son village pour aller vagabonder entre les glaciers avec, pour seul compagnon, un jeune chien-loup. Celui-ci tenait d'ailleurs plus du loup que du chien. Ce qui lui avait été fatal. Un jour, alors que Yuuki allait le rejoindre, il lui sauta dessus pour manifester sa joie. Ce que la jeune fille ne savait pas, c'était qu'un ninja du village, inquiet l'avait suivi. Voyant l'animal et croyant qu'il attaquait la fillette, il l'avait abattu. La petite Yuuki de 7 ans avait été submergée par la douleur d'avoir perdu son seul ami. Douleur qui se transforma bien vite en colère. Contre les hommes, contre elle-même, contre le monde. L'incident fut l'élément qui alluma en elle le désir de fuir. Fuir loin de ce village où on l'appelait « fille aux loups » d'un ton moqueur et craintif.

La jeune fille accoudée au balcon soupira. Les souvenirs de son enfance n'étaient pas très joyeux. Le projet AMA était une aubaine. Elle était entourée de gens qui ne se taisaient pas à son approche, qui ne reculaient pas quand elle s'avançait vers eux. Qui l'appréciaient. Qui lui faisait confiance. Des amis. Elle savoura le mot un instant, puis chuchota :

-Amis… J'ai des amis…

Elle offrit au ciel étoilé un de ses rares sourires sincères.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire?**


End file.
